Runt of the Pack
by PrimaZelda
Summary: Probably the first kawaiishipping Pikachu/Togetic fanfic out there. Don't worry, there's nothing unpleasant or anything, just a tiny bit of fluff between a certain white pokemon and her crush.


Runt of the Pack

AN: I was trying to come up with something more out-of-the-ordinary and came up with this, probably the first kawaiishipping (Pikachu/Togetic) fanfic out there. Don't worry, there's nothing unpleasant or anything, just a tiny bit of fluff between a certain white pokemon and her crush 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, this is just for fun.

Ch.1 Ketchup: Best Enjoyed in Large Quantities

"How in heaven's name can you _devour_ that stuff? You're supposed to use it as a dressing, not gorge it straight out of the bottle."

The yellow mouse pokemon paused long enough in his self indulging to glance cheekily over at his companion. The pixie next to him sat with a look of pure disgust written across her white face. His grin broadened, dramatically taking the effort to lick his paws clean of every single morsel left of the tomato goodness.

"It's usually easy. Normally all you have to do is pop the lid and stick your tongue inside to get the sauce on top. But if you're having trouble, a straw can work just as well."

"That's disgusting."

"Maybe…"

Pikachu eyed the glass container of his beloved ketchup. Reaching inside using a nearby coffee stir, he proceeded by slurping off the dripping end. "Emmm. Want some?"

"uck—No thank you!"

He shrugged, smiling playfully now. "Your loss."

"That's a matter of opinion. I can't see how you drain that stuff." The white pokemon muttered.

Pikachu sat up straight in the booth, staring incredulously at the one beside him. He stared down at the plate across from him. "No worse than what you're eating! I mean no offence but isn't there a law that prevents you from eating that? How do you know it's not one of your distant cousins or something?"

Togetic paused, eyeing the now half eaten food in front of her. "I just know," stopping she glanced at the orange, haired girl talking across the room, "besides my mo--err mistress-- had already assured me it's a chicken egg."

'Sure she did.' He mused, leaning back again in the booth. Sighing contently, he ripped open a package of crackers with his teeth. Since the holidays were quickly approaching, his charge had decided to take a small break in Pallet Town, visit a few friends, and get some of the old team members gathered. A nice place was rented for them to hang out, and Misty had decided to leave _Togetic_ in charge of Azumaril until she and the others came back. No traveling. No battles. And for once _he_ didn't have to baby sit.

'A win-win situation.' He smirked. 'Now if we could just get the band back together, we could hurry up and get this thing started.'

"No--don't touch—that."

Perking up his ears, Pikachu glanced at the sudden commotion. The smirk never left his face as he eyed Togetic. Milk ran down all of the white pokemon's side, as she scooped the blue, baby mouse off the table. Annoyance crossed her features sitting him back down on the seat.

Pikachu grinned, grabbing a napkin from his trainer's plate. "Look on the bright side; at least you're already white."

He flinched at her look and went to duck her hand when suddenly the walls began to shake. Bracing himself in the booth, he caught the baby Azumaril just as Togetic swung to retrieve it.

"An earthquake!" she shrieked, hugging the blue pokemon.

"In Pallet Town?" Pikachu clumsily made it to his trainer, peering through a window. His face quickly split into his cheeky grin. "That's no quake, that's a whirlwind. Charzard!"

Unable to help himself, he bound past his charge out of the Pokemon Center…unaware as a set of curious, feminine brown eyes followed him out the door.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I just wanted to get the characters introduced since I'm playing a little bit with their characteristics. Togetic, I intended to give more of Misty's traits, hence why I've entitled the story 'Runt of the Pack. Don't know if I succeeded or not, but like I said it was a very short chapter. I intend to give Pikachu, of course, more traits from Ash (like trainer like pokemon). This way, I could make it easier to portray how he may view Togetic, given that once she was the baby/runt of the team.


End file.
